


裂隙与光-裂隙篇-Chapter 1&2&3

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: 恶俗的相遇梗，以及真相似乎掀开了一角？





	裂隙与光-裂隙篇-Chapter 1&2&3

**Author's Note:**

> 久不动笔，文字生疏，请轻拍。  
> 主sk，有其他隐线cp。  
> 纯属虚构，请勿与现实对号入座。

**Chapter 1**  
M城，十一月，时晴时雨。

Andriy Shevchenko在看到那双眼睛的刹那感受到了时间的停滞。这是一双怎样的眼睛：它们一定被I国城最负盛名的雕塑家抚摸过，被爱与美的女神亲吻过，最后又被永生不朽的血族施下了迷魂魔咒。这双眼睛大而纯净，纤长而浓密的睫毛在晚风里微微颤动，如绒般，纯真，清澈，却透着忧伤，像是古老象牙上流淌的光辉。恍然间，这双动人眼睛的所有者——一位黑发的男孩，他的眼光朝他的方向不经意地一瞥，瞬间，眼波流转，他狂跳的心脏几乎就要跃出胸膛。

一阵冷风将他拉回现实，他打了个寒颤，意识开始清醒。他步行所至的V大街，被M城政府当局视作几大臭名昭著的红灯区之一。暮色已至，V大街两侧的营业场所灯火璀璨、彻夜通明，还有散落在街道两侧的流莺男女，他们大多衣着光鲜暴露，浑身上下无一不散发着逼人的脂粉香气，举手投足间媚态尽现。他们努力招揽着愿意为其挥金的主顾，随着一辆又一辆豪车的停靠聚拢又分散。

多年以后，当Andriy Shevchenko回忆这段旧事，只觉一切皆在冥冥中做好了安排。那日的他如同着魔一般径自走到男孩面前，他锁住男孩的手腕，即刻转身，只扔下一句话：“跟我走。”男孩红红的、似刚哭过的眼睛里升起了雾气，他直直地盯着这个金发男人的后脑，任他把自己塞进了一辆的士的后座。

在城堡酒店的高层套房，透过巨大的落地玻璃窗可以将整座M城的景致尽收眼底。Andriy Shevchenko赤身立于落地窗前，任黑发男孩跪立着伺弄他的下身。他把双手插进男孩浓密又柔软的黑发，思绪渐渐游离。这孩子是个“新手”吧......可是他的口腔竟如此湿润......他的嘴唇竟这般甜美......在大脑最接近混沌的一刻，他用双手猛地揪紧了男孩的黑发，于是M城的夜景幻化成一大片烟火，在他的身体里渐次炸开。

男孩的白色衬衫扣开了两粒，露出精致好看的锁骨，唇边，则残留着那抹暧昧不明的液体痕迹，他可能还不满十八岁吧。穿好衣服的Andriy Shevchenko从心底生出一股罪恶之感，他将一叠现金放在床头。男孩颇为生疏地点好数额，扣上衬衫扣子，披上学生制服般的外套，朝大门的方向离开。Andriy Shevchenko的目光捕捉着男孩的一举一动，比如，在男孩关门的瞬间，两排浓密的睫毛在他稚嫩的脸上投下重重的阴影。

翌日，Andriy Shevchenko顶着两个黑眼圈出现在MIS。MIS是Andriy Shevchenko从M大毕业后和大学校友兼好友Paolo Maldini、Filippo Inzaghi联合创办的设计工作室，虽然只有短短两年光景，却已然成为M城最受瞩目的新锐设计工作室。Andriy Shevchenko负责Marketing部门，Filippo Inzaghi负责Design部门，而Paolo Maldini负责Business部门。Filippo Inzaghi一看见他便开始打趣：“亲爱的Andriy，看看你的眼睛，昨晚V大街的风光不错呀。都说你性子淡，共事两年也没见你约过妹子。好吧，我可真为你高兴。”Andriy Shevchenko坦然一笑：“是啊，我的确在V大街邂逅了一位妙人。”说完头也不回地迈进办公室。留下Filippo Inzaghi笑着摇头：“给我一边去！Paolo说我们十点一起开个会，不要忘了！”他看见Andriy Shevchenko笑意荡漾地举起右手比出“OK”的手势，忍不住暗中咬牙：“昨晚我可为了Armani圣诞概念店的设计方案在公司熬了个通宵，这家伙一大早春风满面地来拉仇恨，简直不可饶恕......”

两周的时间如水而逝，Andriy Shevchenko一直在为Armani圣诞概念店的落地和推广忙得连轴转。又是一个周五，他敲定手上最后一份推广方案交付给下属之后，脑海里忽然浮现出那个黑发男孩的面孔。想到这里，他拾起车钥匙，套上黑色西装大衣，把红色羊绒围巾在颈上绕了两圈，提前离开了办公室。关门时，还瞥见Filippo Inzaghi对他做了一个“周末愉快”的口型。

他的黑色奥迪停在M街尽头，此刻，深色天鹅绒般的夜空开始落雨。正欲右拐进入V大街，透过隔着车窗的雨雾，他第一眼就锁定了那个因自己心心念念而无比熟稔的身影。只是，这次男孩的身边多了一个撑伞的老男人，后者正拉扯着男孩的手臂和衣袖，男孩几次甩开，双眉微蹙，面孔流露出嫌恶之意。Andriy Shevchenko并未多想便夺门而出，路面的雨水飞溅到他的黑色皮鞋上，凝成一枚枚淡淡的水渍。他一把推开老男人将男孩护在身后，用低沉且不失气势的嗓音说：“他是我的。我们今晚约好了”。被推得向后踉跄了几步的老男人怔了怔，难以置信地看了Andriy Shevchenko一眼，又不甘心地把眼睛瞟向他身后的男孩，咒骂不休地转身离去。

男孩挂着雨滴的睫毛闪动了几下：“你就是上次的......““你居然还在这里？你一直在这里工作么？刚才那个老家伙想对你做什么，你不知道嘛？”Andriy Shevchenko的心头莫名涌上一股愤怒之火，对着男孩连番质问。男孩欲张口说些什么，但是又停住了，他眉眼低垂：“现在我需要钱。”“你说什么？”Andriy Shevchenko感到不可思议，因为无论是衣着装扮还是气质谈吐，他从男孩身上完全看不出贫穷的影子，更何况需要钱为何一定要在V大街......仿佛读懂了他的心思一般，男孩抬起头，细密的雨水在他好看的眉眼间氤氲成一团雾气，他说出的话像极了孩子的赌气：“我需要更多的钱。上次你给的，我已经用完了。”Andriy Shevchenko一把抓过男孩的手腕：“你需要很多钱？那好，刚才那个老家伙一定跟你说了价格，我给你那个数字的三倍！”他的语气里带着莫名的怒意，他一把拉开车门，将男孩推进后座。随后，黑色奥迪的前置车灯射出两道光束，劈开四周的雨幕，驶向更深处的黑夜。

又在城堡酒店的高层套房，Andriy Shevchenko拿起一块浴巾披在男孩身上，男孩的个子与他相仿，他用浴巾上部多出的部分裹住男孩柔软的黑发吸去上面冰凉的雨水。“我......”男孩欲言又止，本就幽深的瞳色在昏暗的房间里愈加深邃。忽然他鼓起勇气似地说：“上次你给的，我真的用完了。这是我第二次来V大街，我想你还会来这里。”Andriy Shevchenko仿佛没有听见，依然专注地用浴巾为男孩拭去落在高挺鼻梁上的雨水。他看着男孩的嘴唇，喃喃说道：“我说了，我可以给你那个数字的三倍。”说罢，他托住男孩茸茸的后脑，对着他的嘴唇深吻下去。男孩差点摔倒，Andriy Shevchenko稳稳扶在他的腰间，他惊异地像蝴蝶扇动翅膀那样一连眨了好几次眼睛。

Andriy Shevchenko控制着男孩的身体，将他轻轻放落在床。看着男孩被自己吻到通红的嘴唇，Andriy Shevchenko的语调也变得温柔无比：“还有，我可以给你那个数字的三倍，也意味着我想从你身上获得更多。”说完，他一件一件地除去了男孩与自己身上的衣物。暗夜里，两具白皙的胴体散发着柔和的微光。Andriy Shevchenko不在意男孩无措的眼神，单手把男孩的双手束于头顶按住，在男孩温热柔软的身体上落下深深浅浅的吻痕。深凹的一字锁骨，胸前的两抹嫣红，被银色十字架挂坠环绕的柔韧腰腹，和此时他手中掌握的属于男孩的初萌的欲望。他开始深入男孩的身体疯狂探索，他身下的男孩喘息逐渐加重，而后又转为呜咽般的呻吟，延绵不止，犹若天籁，被涔涔汗水濡湿的几缕前发贴在额头，就连那双眼睛也被情欲染以颜色，清纯，诱惑，又迷离。Andriy Shevchenko在快要到达顶点时感到缺氧与窒息，他紧紧抱住身下微微颤抖的那具身体，一面吻着男孩的耳垂，一面把所有热量都释放在男孩紧致的身体里，两人肌肤相贴之处被汗水浸渍得湿热又黏腻。

男孩赤裸着背身坐起，露出一对迷人的腰窝。Andriy Shevchenko侧躺着，几根手指抚过那对“维纳斯之眼”：“床头柜上的黑色钱包里有一张银行卡，是给你的。”顿了顿，他又说：“告诉我你的电话。密码，我短信告诉你。”男孩的眼光扫过床头柜，犹疑再三，终究还是报出了一串数字。Andriy Shevchenko把男孩的号码存入手机，在编辑姓名的时候停住了，他起身按着男孩的肩膀：“你还没有告诉我你的名字。”“名字？”男孩口中喃喃着，随即勉强一笑，说：“Ricardo，我的名字叫Ricardo。”“Andriy Shevchenko。这是我的名片。”Andriy Shevchenko一边介绍自己，一边把自己烫了金字的名片放入男孩手提包的内袋。“那么之后，我就用你告诉我的号码联系你？”其实在吐出这句话的时候，他已经在心里鄙视自己的主动了。这个叫Ricardo的男孩没有回话，他用落在沙发上的浴巾裹住自己的身体，从床头柜的黑色钱包最内层里抽出一张银行卡，滑入自己手提包的内袋。Andriy Shevchenko拉住男孩的手腕：“你多大了？你父母呢？他们知不知道......”话语未结，便被男孩突兀地打断：“他们不在了。我的父母，已经死了。”这句看似平淡的回答，让男孩幽暗的眼里噙满了悲伤。“对不起。”Andriy Shevchenko松开男孩的手腕。“他们尸骨无存，而且死因不明。”男孩一字一句地吐出那些残忍的字眼，看似面无波动，眼里早已暗潮汹涌。整个房间一片安静，只听见两人的一呼一吸，间杂着浴室洗手池的滴水声和空调通风口的呼呼声。Andriy Shevchenko静静地看着男孩穿衣，随着男孩修长的手指将最后一颗衬衫扣子系上，他觉得在自己对男孩不知所起的迷恋与占有欲中又徒增了几分怜爱。男孩套上牛角扣外套，拎起手提包，就像他们相识的第一个夜晚那样离去。只是这次，在男孩合上门锁的刹那，Andriy Shevchenko分明窥见了从男孩眼角坠下的一滴清泪。

 

 **Chapter 2**  
正午，B大校园。Ricardo Leite差点被落地玻璃墙反射的强光晃到流泪。在此之前是一个没有课的上午，Ricardo Leite泡在图书馆里完成了教授布置的paper work。他舒了口气，合上电脑，与笔记本、书本一起放入双肩背包。在B大，他只是一名入学不足三月的新生，面容漂亮，气质干净，行事乖巧，独立演讲时有理有据、落落大方，group work时不争不抢却又能hold住全场，虽处事低调，但所到之处还是免不了地会惹起不少少女的惊呼和少年的口哨。然而，在远离B大的某些时段和某些地点，Ricardo Leite会选择卸下那个单纯无虑的面具。距离那个噩梦般的夜晚已有一段时日，可是他需要生存，也需要寻找真相。几日前那个叫Andriy Shevchenko的金发男人发来的短信还静静躺在他的手机里，他叹了口气，将金发男人给到他的银行卡插入ATM机，取出一叠钞票，清点好，放入背包。

正午时分，私家侦探Rui Costa打来电话，告诉他委托调查的事务有了“堪称突破”的进展，于是Ricardo Leite背上双肩包直接去见了Rui Costa。在约见的Luce Café，Rui Costa已经提前落座，咖色格子呢外套铺在身侧的软沙发上。Rui Costa卷起衣袖，一只手托着杯碟，另一只手捏住银匙在杯中搅动，杯中的深褐色液体渗入了丝丝缕缕的乳白色，盘旋着消散在泡沫中。见Ricardo Leite入座，Rui Costa轻抿了一口咖啡，随即从软沙发上的外套下取出一只牛皮纸文件袋，递向对面的男孩。Ricardo Leite接过文件袋，冷然一笑：“正如所料，不是么？”Rui Costa又端起了咖啡杯，示意男孩打开文件袋。男孩用骨节分明的修长手指取出他花了不少力气才整理出来的十页调查报告，一页接一页地细细看过。在整个过程中，他看见了男孩平日满是星索的眼睛里，遍布着烈焰、惊雷与闪电。Rui Costa放下咖啡杯，语调低沉：“已经很清楚了。你的亲叔叔操纵了一切，包括你父母的死、所谓的‘遗嘱’、夺权董事会、冻结账户、侵占财产。”Ricardo Leite沉默了一会儿，拿起被曲别针附在最后一页的一张黑白照片，用征询的语气说：“所以我需要寻找我父亲的世交Cesare Angelo先生，或许，他能帮助我揭开真相。”Rui Costa轻轻颔首。Ricardo Leite仔细端详着这张双人合影，在一片花团锦簇的背景前，他的父亲Bosco Leite拥着Cesare Angelo的肩膀，两人相视而笑。将照片翻面，是父亲用黑色钢笔书写的字迹：“即将分别的Bosco和Cesare”，落款处的日期正是二十年前。Rui Costa补充道：“这位Cesare Angelo先生与你父亲同岁，是你父亲游学I国结识的挚友。二十年前，你父亲离开欧洲重返B国，与你的母亲完婚，然后有了你——Ricardo Leite，你出生于B国B城，在你年岁尚小时，你父亲就经常带上你往返于B国与I国之间。噢，还有，小学毕业后你便转学至I国继续学业直至今日，今年六月你凭借优异的笔试面试成绩成被M城名校B大录取。我说得没有错吧，我们拥有B国与I国双国籍的天使男孩，Ricardo Leite。”男孩笑了：“侦探先生，你对我与我的家庭了若指掌。在你面前，我只是一纸透明罢了。”Rui Costa的笑意从眼角的几道细纹中缓缓释放：“这是我的专业工作罢了。我说这些只想提醒你，你接下来要走的路荆棘遍布，你已经失去了家庭的庇护，请务必保护好自己。如果你不乐意听，就当我多了一句嘴。”Ricardo Leite真诚地望向Rui Costa的眼睛：“谢谢你，Rui，不过天使的一只羽翼已经踏入黑暗了。”他从双肩背包里取出一个驼色信封递给Rui Costa：“这是按照约定向你支付的酬金。”“其实你不用给我那个数字。因为我并没能帮助你找到你父母遗骨的所在地，也暂时缺乏线索为你锁定Cesare Angelo的现居地，尽管我已竭尽全力。”“Rui，请你收下。对你来说，这一切同样不易。”Rui Costa的右手被塞下那只信封，他侧过脸注视着Luce Café的白墙，这面墙壁因为被午后的日光投下男孩轮廓分明的侧影而显得旖旎动人。

刚与客户结束会面的Andriy Shevchenko开车返回公司，途经S大道时，透过车窗他看到了在一条巷口道别的Ricardo Leite与Rui Costa。男孩背着深咖色皮质背包，与一位身着深棕色格子呢大衣的成熟男子相拥并挥手告别。Andriy Shevchenko皱了皱眉，一股酸涩涌上心口，他强迫自己放弃立即取出手机的念头，专心驾驶着他的黑色奥迪。在等待并搭乘电梯的这段时间，Andriy Shevchenko编好了短信，在迈入位二十二层的MIS的正厅时点击了发送，收件人是Ricky，这是Andriy Shevchenko私下里对Ricardo的昵称。“Andriy，瞧瞧你苦着个脸，这是要干嘛？”Filippo Inzaghi突然从身后搂过他的肩膀。Andriy Shevchenko白了他一眼：“Pippo，圣诞概念店的设计方案，你们部门按照客户要求完善了么？客户可是要求今晚之前给到哦。”Filippo Inzaghi毫不示弱：“自然是不成问题。因为我最近新结识了一个妹子，全靠她给予我无限灵感。”说着他拍了拍Andriy Shevchenko的肩膀，捏着咖啡杯走回办公室。Andriy Shevchenko无奈地笑笑，取出平板电脑放在自己那张被清理得一尘不染的办公桌上。然后，整整大半个下午，他一只面对电脑修改执行方案，协调部门其他同事推进执行，直至天边的云层被暮色沁染。

“叮”的一声提示音将他从工作拉回现实，他终于收到了来自男孩的回信：我还在整理公寓，今晚六点可能不行。Andriy Shevchenko若有所思，他接着打字回复：你的公寓在？我有事跟你谈。六、七分钟过去，男孩那头一直没有动静。就在Andriy Shevchenko快要沉不住气的时候，他听见了犹如救赎般的短信提示音，点开便看见男孩通过电子地图分享给他的公寓地址。一时间他欣喜若狂，合上平板电脑，匆忙套上外套、系好围巾，拎着公文包冲出MIS的大门。正在给Business部门开会的Paolo Maldini看到这一幕，不由得向Andriy Shevchenko离去的背影投去一个匪夷所思的眼神，Andriy这是有情况啊。

Andriy Shevchenko在202号房间的门上轻叩几下，见门轻掩着并未关紧，便推开房门，映入眼帘的是男孩在客厅忙碌的身影。见他到来，男孩抬起头，指向深米色沙发的方向：“请坐。想喝点什么？”Andriy Shevchenko刚欲脱口而出“菠萝汁”，忽然发现男孩左手手腕被白色纱布缠绕了好几层，他急忙上前，眉目中满是关切：“没事，我不渴。你的左手怎么了？”男孩盯着自己的左手腕看了一会儿，说：“整理公寓的时候打碎了玻璃。”“你只用纱布缠上了？”男孩点头。Andriy Shevchenko立刻紧锁了眉头：“这可不行，伤口不处理好会发炎恶化的。你的药箱在哪里？”男孩指了指客厅和厨房交界处的一个小橱柜：“在最下面一层。”Andriy Shevchenko让男孩在沙发上坐好，解开他缠在左手腕上的纱布，仔细检查一番：“还好，伤口里没有玻璃碎片。”于是用沾了碘伏的棉球按于伤口，温柔地对男孩说：“忍一忍，会有点疼。”然后将消炎药碾成粉末撒在伤口，最后剪下一段防水绷带将处理好的伤口重新扎好。男孩怔怔看着面前的金发男人，思绪有些恍惚。回过神后，他对着Andriy Shevchenko认真地说了一句“谢谢”。

之后，Andriy Shevchenko帮着做完了最后的扫尾工作，男孩居住的小屋焕然一新。看着Andriy Shevchenko额头渗出的汗滴，男孩的神情有些松动：“晚饭我来做。不过太复杂的菜式我也不会，今晚我们就吃意面吧？”Andriy Shevchenko忙不迭地点头：“我不挑食。”“听你的口音，你似乎来自东欧。”“你有一双灵敏的耳朵。是的，我的家乡在U国。关于晚餐，其实我很想帮忙，但是鉴于我从小到大都被称作‘厨房灾难’，所以......”这番话让男孩不禁扬起嘴角，从这副干净清澈面孔上自然流出的笑意，令Andriy Shevchenko一度相信他遇见了只有在书本中才有描绘的挥动羽翼的天使。

望着已经在厨房忙碌开来的男孩，Andriy Shevchenko的心里突然涌上一股暖意。窗外又在落雨，雨滴敲击着玻璃，雨水在鹅卵石铺就的路面溅起一层层光晕。在这座城市学习、生活、奋斗了六年的Andriy Shevchenko，忽然间觉得自己有了牵绊。男孩布菜的声音将他拉回现实：米色的木质餐桌上铺了一层镶着金边的奶油色桌布，上面放着一大盆冒着香气的spaghetti，被茄汁包裹的虾仁若隐若现，spaghetti的最上方还撒了奶酪和香草，旁边的玻璃器皿中盛放着热气腾腾的蔬菜汤，汤中各色蔬菜丁清晰可见，最后一只锤纹玻璃大碗中是一份浇了奶酪的水果，红绿相间的果块在融化奶酪的映衬下显得色泽鲜嫩。最后男孩摆放好盘碟刀叉，示意Andriy Shevchenko入座用餐。这样说吧，对烹饪一窍不通的Andriy Shevchenko觉得意面很是浓郁，热汤很是温暖，水果很是清甜，平日每顿晚餐都要刻意控制食量以保持身材的他今日也忍不住破例了。喝完最后一口汤羹，男孩用纸巾拭去嘴角的汤汁，犹豫了一会儿，开口说道：”Shevchenko先生，你说有事要跟我谈，所以......”Andriy Shevchenko愣了一下，而后几乎是不假思索地脱口而出：“今天下午我开车的时候，看到你和一个男人在一起。”话刚出口，他就开始为自己的脑热与冲动感到懊悔：我的天啊，我都说了些什么？男孩明显露出了惊讶的神色，他很快点点头：“是的。只是他是我的受托人，并非你所想的那样。”男孩顿了顿，又补充道：“我只去过两次V大街，而你，Shevchenko先生，是我唯一的‘客人’。”男孩话语中透出的澄清意味以及他对于“客人”一词的强调，令Andriy Shevchenko在窃喜之余亦不免感到惆怅和失落：他的男孩只属于他，不过，也许男孩已经把自己当成一位温柔又慷慨的“金主”了。

Andriy Shevchenko把叠成一摞的餐具浸入水槽，他借着水龙头“哗哗”的流水声对男孩说：“我更愿意把V大街的两次遇见当作一个契机。我想我们可以尝试一种新的相处状态，我希望和你在生活里继续交往。”吐出这番话后，Andriy Shevchenko攥紧的掌心内全是汗水，抱在手中的餐具差点打滑。他屏住呼吸，静待着男孩的答复。静默了许久，男孩才淡淡说道：“现在于我而言，我是不会说出‘不’这一字眼的。只是，Shevchenko先生，我走到今天这般境地非我本意。十八岁的成人礼过后，我才觉察出自己弱小稚嫩得根本掌控不了急促转变的人生。”Andriy Shevchenko看见男孩的眼睛里浮起一层伤感的雾气，他收拾好从心里泛出的失落，一步上前将男孩揽入怀中：“如果你需要用钱，我会给你。如果你需要其他支持，我希望我也能给予你。只是，Ricky啊，不要再叫我Shevchenko先生了，叫我Sheva或者Andriy吧。”说完这句从心里走出的话，他感到男孩扎在他怀中并散发出淡淡清香的毛发轻轻颤动了一下。的确，在听到那声“Ricky”之后，Ricardo Leite的心脏发出一阵轻微的悸动，这是一个只有他父母才会对他使用的昵称，在他刚满十八岁的那年，他遇见了第三位呼唤他“Ricky”的人。

Andriy Shevchenko渐渐感受到屋内暖气的热度，和怀中男孩身体缓缓散发的迷人香气。暖气把空气烘得很是干燥，男孩的嘴唇因为失水而显得鲜红欲滴，Andriy Shevchenko一手扶在男孩腰间，一手托住男孩脑后的黑发，吻住了那两片诱人的唇。男孩闭着眼睛，浓密的睫毛在空气里颤抖着，弯出一个美妙的弧度。Andriy Shevchenko吮噬着男孩的唇瓣，带着男孩踩着踉跄的“舞步”来到床前。男孩倒向米白色床面，黑色发丝层层散开，嘴唇被吻得鲜红湿润，深黑的瞳孔处于放空游离的状态。Andriy Shevchenko对男孩的这幅样子喜欢得很，他拽去男孩的裤子，用手抚弄着下身的欲望，耳边传来男孩渐渐加重的喘息......他脱去自己下半身的衣物，将男孩翻了个面，他的目光在男孩翘而挺立的臀部逗留了一会儿，接着在男孩的腰窝处落下两枚浅浅的吻。猝不及防地，他从后面进入了男孩尚且紧绷的身体，如同上个夜晚那样，这具身体紧致又包容，他逐渐加快节奏，将一串串汗水甩落在男孩腰间，身下的男孩却在断断续续地嗔喘和呻吟：“Sheva......轻一点......我会疼......”Andriy Shevchenko俯身含住男孩的耳垂，轻声细语道：“我会再慢一些，再轻一些。放松点，我的Ricky。”于是他更加温柔地掌控着进出的节奏，在男孩的体内持续冲撞着，直至他喷薄而出的欲望填满男孩紧致的身体。他拥搂着着男孩，在汗水相融而弥散出的靡昧气息中慢慢睡去。

 

 **Chapter 3**  
初冬的阳光透过窗帘缝隙滑过Andriy Shevchenko熟睡的右脸，又缓缓漫过他金色的发丝。突然作响的闹钟，打断了一切梦幻。Andriy Shevchenko掐掉闹钟，看了眼手机，已是次日十点，看来今天得晚些到公司了。男孩已经出门，Andriy Shevchenko左侧的床面还残存着他浅浅的睡痕，似乎还散发着体温。他看到摆在床头柜的纸条：Sheva，我去上课了，厨房有早餐，走时关好门。就像所有熟悉的人们之间的对话，平淡又亲昵。这条留言点亮了Andriy Shevchenko的心情，他哼着U国的小调，在穿衣、洗漱后，来到厨房寻找男孩给他留好的早餐：一块培根蔬菜三明治，一份单面煎蛋，一杯热牛奶。他一面享用早餐，一面用手机回复工作会话。用餐完毕，他将餐具收拾好，便开始四处环顾，自床上发出的一束光亮被他的视线捕捉，他掀开被子，是男孩腰间佩戴的银色十字架挂链，链子从中间某处断开，只留下一枚银色十字架孤独地躺在床铺中央。他拾起断链，用手巾包好，放入公文包内，在心里盘算着得找上一家可靠的珠宝店修复断裂的链子。

这一整天，Andriy Shevchenko显得有些不在状态。他忘记给咖啡加糖，他走路撞在Filippo Inzaghi身上，他在Paolo Maldini给他们开会时走神了十分钟。会议结束后，Paolo Maldini终究没有忍住，问了Andriy Shevchenko一句：“最近工作繁忙，注意劳逸结合。下班后，我们三人去Melted Angel喝一杯？”未待Andriy Shevchenko回话，就收获了Filippo Inzaghi的积极响应：“虽然我已经有了我的灵感女神，但是为了Andriy，我愿意抽出一个晚上帮他排解。”Andriy Shevchenko瞪了他一眼：“你又在Paolo面前说了我什么‘坏话’？”然后转向Paolo Maldini：“Paolo，没有关系的，我会尽快调整好。”Paolo Maldini像是了然于心一般拍拍他的肩膀：“Andriy，不用见外。今晚八点，我们Melted Angel见。”留下会议室里兴高采烈的Filippo Inzaghi，和一脸无奈的Andriy Shevchenko。

Melted Angel位于V大街的尽头，是M城颇具格调的一家同性酒吧，酒吧老板是一对设计师情侣，也是Filippo Inzaghi在M大的直系学长兼好友。不同于V大街其他酒吧的浮华之风和喧闹氛围，Melted Angel的整体风格甚至背景音乐都带着温柔而清冷的格调，也因此吸引了不少具有相同审美的客人光顾。这是Andriy Shevchenko第一次光顾这种类型的场所，难免有些局促，还好刚推开大门，就看到Filippo Inzaghi占据了吧台的黄金位置向他频频挥手，身旁坐着Paolo Maldini，他们正和吧台里的两位男性谈笑风生。Andriy Shevchenko穿过三两成群的客人走向吧台，Filippo Inzaghi向他介绍了酒吧老板Robin van Persie和Francesc Fabregas，二人与Andriy Shevchenko依次握手：“原来你就是Andriy。Pippo经常跟我们提起你。”Andriy Shevchenko微微一笑：“谢谢。所以你们两位是......”两人先是一番甜蜜对视，随即十指紧扣：“是的，你猜得没错，我们在一起已经四年多了。”Andriy Shevchenko不禁点头：“真好。你们这里很棒，带着一点甜蜜、一点温柔，和一点清淡、一点疏离，所有情绪都刚刚好，我很喜欢。”“谢谢你的欣赏。对了，听Pippo说......”两人欲言又止，在对上Filippo Inzaghi的眼神后，眨眨眼睛，相视一笑：“祝你好运。”旋即转身离开，去处理酒吧的其他事务了。

Andriy Shevchenko从吧台上端起为他调好的一杯Cosmopolitan，轻抿了一口，对身旁的Filippo Inzaghi说：“Pippo，你......”Filippo Inzaghi放下酒杯，盯着Andriy Shevchenko：“Andriy，你是不是恋爱了？”Andriy Shevchenko差点被一口酒呛住：“Pippo，我不知道怎么跟你形容，我与他的关系是不同的、是特殊的，这说起来真的有点复杂。”“‘他’？所以你喜欢的是男人？”“Pippo，这不是重点。”“这就是重点。怪不得你这段时间怪怪的，我倒要看看是谁把你迷得神魂颠倒？”“确切来说，是男孩。”他看到Filippo Inzaghi挑起了眉毛，赶忙补充道：“Pippo，不是你想的那样。我们......”看着Andriy Shevchenko欲言又止的样子，Filippo Inzaghi自觉停止了发问：“算了，等你需要我建议的时候你自然会跟我说的。”然后端起面前的一杯Spritz一饮而尽。

气氛一下子变得安静。“You gave me hope amidst my sorrow/May it be tomorrow that I can love again...”酒吧的背景音乐切换成了一个年轻男人的低吟，曲调轻缓，声线动人，Andriy Shevchenko听得心中一动，他轻晃着手中的酒杯，对Filippo Inzaghi说：“Pippo，我确实想请教你一个问题。”Filippo Inzaghi轮廓分明的侧脸在酒吧的暗昧灯光下显得有些妩媚，他转过脸，带着极为认真的表情：“你要问我什么呢？”“他可能觉得我们之间只是‘交易’的关系。可是我真的爱他。”“你说的爱，是有多爱呢？”“一开始我以为自己只是贪恋他美好的身体，后来却发现我更加迷恋与他一同度过的那些平静时光。”“这不是很好么。”“我只是担心......”“Andriy，跟着自己的心意走吧。”“自己的心意？”“是啊。担心失去并不能阻止失去，属于你的终将归属于你。”“Pippo，为什么......”“因为，像你一样，我曾经爱过一个男人。”Filippo Inzaghi低下头，低垂的眼角开始沾染上忧伤的情绪。

这首歌循环到第五遍，Filippo Inzaghi也给自己灌下了第五杯Spritz。Andriy Shevchenko碰碰他的肩膀，Filippo Inzaghi把头埋在手臂里，摇头示意无碍，他闷着声音说：“Andriy，你还有什么想问的？”Andriy Shevchenko放佛突然被揪住了隐匿于心底的秘密，他压下嗓子吞吞吐吐地问道：“如果我们在做的时候，有一方会感受到疼痛，Pippo，你说......”“哈哈哈哈......”Filippo Inzaghi笑出了眼泪，他一边抹掉眼角的泪水，一边在Andriy Shevchenko的肩头轻拍了几下：“Andriy，是你还是你的小男孩？算了算了，我不拿你寻开心了。”说罢，他凑近Andriy Shevchenko的耳边低语了几句。在听的过程中Andriy Shevchenko的脸色开始轻微泛红，最后对着Filippo Inzaghi说了句谢谢。后者笑着摇头，又举起酒杯，饮下第六杯Spritz。鲜亮的酒汁，在玻璃高脚杯中泛着幽幽的光。

那晚，Andriy Shevchenko和Paolo Maldini费了很大劲才把Filippo Inzaghi拖回家。他们把他放在客厅的沙发床上，盖好毯子，开了暖气，在茶几上留下一杯温水和几片药丸。准备离开时，听见Filippo Inzaghi喃喃着一个名字：“BoBo，BoBo......”Paolo Maldini叹了口气，就拉着Andriy Shevchenko离开了。两人一前一后地走在大街上，夜色浓重，看不到星辰。Andriy Shevchenko开口说：“Paolo，Pippo明天就能恢复原来的样子么？”Paolo Maldini望着远处建筑物的穹顶，视线有些游离，他说：“当然可以。只不过人在深夜会更加脆弱，有时一句话、几杯酒，就触发了伤口。”Andriy Shevchenko握紧了口袋里的手机，若有所思。他们在道路的尽头分别。刚转过身，Andriy Shevchenko就编辑了一条短信发给男孩：Ricky，周日下午有空么？陪我一起赴个约。然后他将手机揣回大衣口袋，继续着他甜蜜又忐忑的等待。

Ricardo Leite在拿到Rui Costa的调查结果后更加忙碌了。除了上课并完成各门课程的paper work及group work，他一直与Rui Costa在网络上保持着联系，并利用课余时间调阅档案资料，查找关乎父亲挚友Cesare Angelo的蛛丝马迹。父亲Bosco Leite十二岁起游学欧洲，十五岁时在S国开启高中生涯，十八岁来到I国攻读B大的商业和管理学专业。如果父亲是在I国结识Cesare Angelo而他又与父亲同岁，至少两人同在M城就读大学，而且极有可能同年入学B大。Ricardo Leite翻过校友录，除了父亲的名字之外一无所获，他随即有了新的思路，他打算深挖父亲当年在B大的更多细节，他相信一定有什么机缘促使两人相识、成为挚交。周五下午，他对着父亲当年借阅的书单在浩瀚的书海里细细翻找，这份书单还是他对着图书管理员软磨硬泡才拿到手的，当然，这是在Ricardo Leite发现图书管理员总是对来图书馆借阅书籍、完成课业的他散发慈爱微笑之后才想到的主意。Bosco Leite书单第二十二条对应的书籍名称，赫然写着《催情植物传奇》，在父亲借阅的大量商业类、管理学类、文学类书籍中，显得异样又扎眼。Ricardo Leite太阳穴附近的脑筋跳动了一下，他根据检索号迅速锁定了书籍所在区域的书架，在最下层堆积的一排极具年代感的书本里找到了这本并不起眼的《催情植物传奇》，书的封面、封底以及其中的书页早已泛黄，内里只有文字和黑白配图。Ricardo Leite迅速翻动书页，细小的尘埃在透过天窗射入的阳光里轻舞，在浓烈樟脑气味的刺激下，Ricardo Leite打了个喷嚏。他紧紧攥着这本书，在周五图书馆提前闭馆的音乐里抓紧最后时间办理了借阅手续。

Ricardo Leite坐在公寓的飘窗上，细细翻看这本《催情植物传奇》。在介绍植物犬蔷薇的那页，标题中的“犬蔷薇”三字用钢笔圈出，旁边还细细密密地写了几行批注，由于年代久远，Ricardo Leite只能依稀分辨出其中的几句：“我于你梳妆台的珠宝匣 插上一支野玫瑰 然后用浸满犬蔷薇汁液的荆棘 刺向你的心房（注：据说犬蔷薇的树皮、花朵和汁液浸泡于烈酒中，可以制成一剂强烈春药）by C.A. ”落款处的“C.A. ”被熟悉的画圈方式勾出，并有熟悉的字迹加以注释：“你一定是疯狂又肮脏的犬蔷薇主人。”这些都是父亲留下的字迹。Ricardo Leite做了一个深呼吸，他在搜索引擎的图片搜索页输入犬蔷薇的拉丁名，并点开搜索结果呈现的第一张图片。这一切绝不是巧合，他举起父亲拥着Cesare Angelo的照片，两人身后，一大片犬蔷薇热烈而忘情地绽放着。

Rui Costa的电话如约打来，他告诉Ricardo Leite关于那段往事的更多细节——Bosco Leite与Cesare Angelo同年入学B大。Cesare Angelo虽然攻读社会科学和管理学专业，却痴迷于植物学与园艺学，经常去M大植物学专业的课堂上蹭课，有时会带上Bosco Leite一同前往。入学第二年，Cesare Angelo被B大除名，原因不详，所有个人信息也从B大档案中一并抹去。随后Cesare Angelo进入M大学习植物学，四年后获得植物学学士学位顺利毕业，毕业后去向不明。两年后，Bosco Leite从I国返回B国B城，娶妻生子，正式接手家族企业。在Ricardo Leite年满四岁后，Bosco Leite数次带他往返于B国与I国，直至Ricardo Leite十二岁转学至I国就读中学。从那之后，Bosco Leite从未离开B国，只有B国与I国之间频繁的信件往来，最后有两封信件在Bosco Leite和妻子出事前一周由B国寄向I国。电话这头的Ricardo Leite忍不住叹息：“父亲啊，你究竟背负了多少秘密。”Rui Costa还告诉他：“Ricky，相信你已经有了猜测，接下来你只需要去印证自己的猜测。Cesare Angelo身上，极有可能藏有解开你一切谜题的钥匙。”Ricardo Leite向电话那头的Rui Costa道了谢，又补充说道：“Rui，新一轮调查的酬金信封我已经托给Luce Café的主人Viana了，下次你去那里时她会亲自交付你。”“Ricky，不必如此着急。只是你从哪里弄来这么多现金？”“Rui，我上次就跟你说过，天使的半边翅膀已经沾染了尘埃。”Ricardo Leite挂断电话，穿过飘窗的落地玻璃，他看到西垂的暮阳给M城的天际线染上深浅不一的橙色。“叮”的一声，Rui Costa又发来短信：Caroline Celico，B大社会科学和管理学新生，M城珠宝商Bocconi Celico的养女，Bocconi Celico与你父亲Bosco Leite有着千丝万缕的联系。Ricardo Leite握紧了手机，从屏幕发出的白色光束，追逐着他投向远方的目光。

Ricardo Leite收回思绪，翻开钱包，除去支付给Rui Costa的酬金和爱絮叨的房东老太太的房租，已所剩无多。他笑着连连摇头，将钱包和Andriy Shevchenko给他的银行卡一并投入背包。说来也巧，这时Andriy Shevchenko打来了电话：“Ricky，你在忙么？发你的短信收到了么？”“抱歉，我这两天比较忙。Sheva，你找我有事么？”电话那头Andriy Shevchenko心里突突冒起的小火苗被男孩一句甜甜的“Sheva”瞬间浇灭，他放低语调：“Ricky，这个周日下午四点，陪我赴个约，去见我的客户兼好友。”男孩下意识地回了一句：“客户兼好友？我一定要去么？”Andriy Shevchenko温柔地向他解释：“我希望你能陪我一同赴约。”男孩点点头：“好的。”Andriy Shevchenko的声音因为激动而有些起伏：“太好了。Ricky，周末我去你家接你，其他事情你无需操心。”男孩放下手机，他想或许他对Andriy Shevchenko的无法拒绝正是对这个男人的伤害。他无意把Andriy Shevchenko卷入漩涡，只是这个男人向着位于漩涡中心的自己越靠越近。Andriy Shevchenko，这个男人，是他这段未卜命途的未知数。


End file.
